I'm Next?
by CocoDisney
Summary: Bismuth learns what the bouquet means...


(Note: I don't own _Steven Universe_ or any of its characters. They all belong to Rebecca Sugar.)

**Hi again, everybody. Did you guys bis-muth me? Sorry, I'll stop.**

**So, I've recently started watching ****_Steven Universe_****. It's a beautiful cartoon, dealing with things a children's show wouldn't usually be brave enough to do, like LGBT, abusive relationships, etc. "Stronger Than You" is my favorite song as well from the show.**

**Bismuth has quickly become my favorite character. Fanfic material has been eating at me, so I wrote this after watching "Reunited."**

**This story takes place a few weeks after the events of "Change Your Mind".**

**Leave a comment to tell me what you think of it! Enjoy!**

"Uh, Steven?"

Steven Universe looked down from his video game, spotting Bismuth, one of the Crystal Gems, peering up at him with a thoughtful expression from downstairs. "Oh hey, Bismuth. What's up?"

The grey gem ran a hand through her rainbow dreadlocks. "There's something I want to ask you."

The half-Diamond got up and ran down the stairs. "Sure. What is it?"

Bismuth nervously twiddled her thumbs. "So, back then, at Garnet's wedding, I was talking with Pearl and Amethyst, when suddenly, this bunch of...what do you call those things?"

"Flowers." Steven said, remembering that Bismuth had been the one to catch the bouquet.

"Right, flowers. So, as I was saying, this whole bunch of flowers fell out of the sky and hit me. They then landed right in my arms. I was very confused, although Pearl and Amethyst seemed excited about it. I was gonna ask them what it meant, but that's when the Diamonds crashed the wedding. So, now I'm wondering…" Bismuth trailed off, gazing off in the distance.

Steven got what she meant. "You want to know what the flowers meant."

Bismuth nodded in confirmation.

"Oh, well…" Steven wasn't sure how he was supposed to explain this to someone, who, despite attending one, had limited knowledge about a wedding. "It means you're...next down the aisle?" He answered with an unsure tone. As he expected, Bismuth just stared at him with a puzzled look.

"What aisle?" She asked.

"The one Ruby walked, wait, more like _blazed_ down during the wedding. You walked down it yourself as well."

"Huh." Bismuth thought about it. She remembered that Ruby held the position of the "bride". And that she, Bismuth, was the "ring bearer". Did that mean…

"I'm gonna be the _bride_?" Bismuth questioned.

"Yes. And that means another wedding! Yours, to be exact." Steven stated excitingly.

"M-Me?" Bismuth wasn't sure how to take this. In fact, it made her blush a little.

Steven nodded. "Although, you'll have to find your soulmate first."

That caused Bismuth's face to feel like lava, which she usually didn't mind and actually enjoyed. Her eyes widened as her hand flew to her mouth.

"Wh-who is m-my s-s-soul-l-mate?" She stuttered.

"Who knows? It could easily be one of the other Crystal Gems, or someone you haven't met yet."

The warrior blacksmith stood in shock. While she had suspected that the flowers meant something big, judging by Pearl and Amethyst's reactions, she hadn't quite expected _this_.

"I don't know what to say," she admitted.

"Don't worry, Bismuth. There's no rush to find somebody to love. You have all the time in the world. It will happen when it happens." Steven assured the bigger gem.

"Oh." Bismuth's gaze wandered over to the Warp Pad. "Thanks, Steven."

"No problem." Steven went back to his video game.

Bismuth then walked over the the teleporting device and transported herself to the volcano, where she went to the Forge and started crafting weapons, a habit she picked up when she needed to think.

Who, she thought, would love me? The gem who was bubbled by _Rose Quartz/Pink Diamond_ and hid in a lion for centuries? The gem who created a weapon that would've doomed everybody? The gem who nearly killed an innocent person?

"Ugh!" Bismuth screamed as she hurled an unfinished sword into a wall. The metal wasn't strong enough and it bent on impact, not that she cared.

"What is wrong with me? My friends like me! They've forgiven me, otherwise they wouldn't be my friends! Then, why…" Bismuth hunched over the table as tears welled up in her eyes. "Why do I feel like...I don't deserve to be loved by _anyone_?"

Bismuth slumped to the ground, salty hot water pouring like a stream down her cheeks, holding onto the table for support with one hand.

Her other hand found their way to her gem, the fingers tracing the outline of the rainbow material. Her gem was very unique, because of the fact that it was embedded straight into her chest rather than sticking outward.

She then thought of Ruby and Sapphire. Those two had beaten all odds and currently existing as a fusion known as Garnet. If two gems from different castes could be together, then maybe there was someone out there for her.

"What am I thinking?" Bismuth said as she got up. "Maybe there is someone for me out there. Perhaps I haven't met them yet, but, someday, I will!"

Smiling, Bismuth bounded out of the volcano, on her way to the Warp Pad, feeling better about being the next one down the aisle.

**I honestly don't know who to ship Bismuth with. That's why I left it like this. Tell me what you think!**

**I apologize if I got anyone out of character. I did my best, though.**

**I have another Bismuth fic that I haven't posted yet. Expect it tomorrow or on the weekend!**

**CocoDisney out!**


End file.
